1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductive nanostructure, and more particularly, to a conductive nanostructure, a method for molding the same, and a field emitter using the same through an electrical discharge machining.
2. Description of the Related Art
CNT and nanostructures including the same have been developed recently in the field of nano-technologies. Typical application of the nanostructures is field emission tip of electrical apparatus such as an atomic force electron microscope. The field emission tip should have excellent electron emission efficiency according to fields. In specifically, when the field emission tip of atomic force electron microscope is employed, it is required to have high strength not to be easily broken in impact with surface of workpiece. As a result, it can reliably measure a contact structure of high aspect ratio with high resolution. In order tot secure high resolution, it is advantageous for the field emission tip to be manufactured in a geometric structure having high aspect ratio.
CNT as nanostructures used to the field emission tip has excellent chemical resistance and mechanical strength and realizes geometric structure with high aspect ratio itself. Accordingly, CNT is a promising substitution. As an attempt to CNT as a probe of field emission tip of an atomic force electron microscope, It has been a recent technological trend in forming a needle-shaped CNT at an apex of a field emission element. Korean Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-0060308 discloses a method for sticking CNT to a tip using adhesion. Also, Korean Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-0040133 concretely discloses a catalyst is formed on a metal tip and a method for directly growing CNT by a CVD (Chemical Vapor Deposition) process using the catalyst.
It is necessary to reliably manufacture nanostructures capable of controlling aspect ratio, excellent adhesion with substrates such as a metal tip, and having excellent electrical property such high electron emission efficiency.